


Rewrite

by orphan_account



Series: S T R A W H E A R T [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, slightly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another reality, Monkey D. Luffy is a Marine, and Trafalgar Law is a prisoner in Impel Down.What happens next isn'tthatunexpected.





	Rewrite

Trafalgar Law is a pirate. _Duh_ , who doesn't know that?

They say that he's cruel, cunning, and _mean_. But that's stupid. Luffy's seen this literal heart stealer help a village that was struggling with illness when the Government merely wanted to ignore their very existence.

See? _Stupid_.

He's not a good guy—but who is?—and he's not a bad guy either, he's just Torao.

So why should he be sentenced to die when there's worse bad guys in the Government?

It's stupid.

Trafalgar Law's here—Torao sounds better—his arms are above his head in shackles made of sea stone which is creating purplish-brown lines on his wrists. His fingers are crooked and bruised—broken—so that he can't use his powers, but it was probably just to cause pain. He's shirtless, and his spotted jeans are torn at the knees and has dried blood staining them in various parts. His arms appear fine, other than the occasional purple bruise. His chest, where his tattoo is, has burns.

Luffy frowns, squinting at the marks and wondering where he's seen them from before. It's when he thinks of Sanji and the holes he's been known to burn in fabric—though he'll never admit it—does it sink in.

They're cigarette burns.

It's not right. Torao's already cuffed. They _didn't_ have to do that. It's not _fair._

Law raises his head slowly, his golden gaze practically glowing in the cells dim lighting. And he's still hurt, still _bruised_. One of his eyes are purple and swelling, his lip is in a similar state, and his nose is bruised. It's surprising that it's not broken, seeing what else they've done.

"Straw Hat?"

"Torao."

Torao's smirk, which is painful to look at, fades to a frown at the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Too bad. Torao sounds better."

Law huffs a laugh before dropping his head, allowing Luffy the sight of black, blood matted hair.

"Torao's crew is okay, Robin made sure."

"Tell me something, Straw Hat. Why should I believe a marine?"

Luffy hums, tilting his head back to brush the wall he's reclining against cross-legged.

"'Cause Torao already does, and 'cause he knows that I'm not like the other guys that burnt him."

Torao meets his gaze, studying him, before smirking at the floor.

"You're strange."

Luffy laughs. "Thanks!"

Torao doesn't say anything else, and Luffy's just beginning to pout in boredom. They say that Torao's supposed to be smart, so why doesn't he know that something's up?

"Why do you keep coming down here?"

"'Cause I'm bored."

Law huffs in frustration.

"And 'cause Torao's interesting." Luffy says, pulling out the meat he had stuffed in his pockets' since dinner.

"That still doesn't explain _why_ , Straw Hat."

Torao sounds mad.

"I already told you! It's cause I'm bored!"

"That doesn't—"

"I'm not free, Torao." Luffy says, ignoring how Law's eyes widen. "I didn't wanna become a marine, Gramp's made me. But you're _not_ free either; you walk around like you've got an anchor on your back or something. Which is stupid, 'cause you're a _pirate_."

Law frowns. "What's your point?"

"I'm gonna get you out of here and back with your crew, if you'll agree to an alliance 'cause Nami's being moody about it."

"How do I know that you're not gonna betray me, Straw Hat?"

Luffy pouts at the way Torao's studying him. "How do I know that you're not gonna betray me? Don't be stupid, Torao!"

Law continues to study him, before a defeated sounding sigh escapes him.

"You want an alliance? Fine, you got one."

Luffy grins, that feeling he gets when looking at the sea and sailing on its waves, blossoming in his chest.

"Yosh! This is gonna be great, Torao!"

"I wish that I could believe that, Straw Hat."

* * *

"When can we go adventuring, Nami?!"

"Stop whining!" Nami huffs, looking over the same map that's she been staring at all day. "I can't believe we're doing this! Do you _know_ how much this is gonna tick off the World Government?!"

Luffy snickers from the navigation rooms couch. "Yeah!"

"Like you're all that worried about the Government." Zoro scowls, booze clutched lazily in his grip. "We all wanna piss the bastard's off and you _know_ it."

Nami frowns, her hands planted firmly on her hips while she glares at Zoro.

"Not like this!"

Luffy makes a questioning noise, glancing out the window at Usopp sobbing on Sunny's deck while Chopper tries to comfort him.

"What's wrong with Usopp?"

"Please, Luffy," Nami sighs, massaging her temples, "I don't have the time to explain everything that's wrong with that idiot."

"He's being a drama queen." Zoro says, "We got anymore booze?"

"Is that all you're worried about?!" Nami barks, and _sheesh_ , what's wrong with her today? Maybe she's hungry?

Luffy frowns, "Hey, where's Robin?"

"In the library." Zoro replies, ignoring Nami ranting and raving at him.

"Don't ignore me!"

Ow, Zoro's gonna feel _that_ later.

* * *

"Is Torao's crew still okay?"

Robin smiles, placing another book on the coffee table in front of the maroon sofa.

"As okay as they can be without their captain."

Luffy frowns, kicking his legs while sitting on the sofa. "They're still alive, right?"

"Yes."

A silence follows, only interrupted by Robin organizing books by placing them in their respective genres, and Luffy's swinging legs.

"Hey, Robin? What would you do if I wasn't around? Like Torao's crew."

Robin pauses, her form going rigid before she continues organizing the books. It was almost unrecognizable with how abrupt it happened, but Luffy seen it.

"Why do you wish for me to answer such a question?"

"Just to know."

"I would..." she exhales, "I would survive."

Luffy frowns, hearing the meaning, _knowing_ it.

"That's not the same as living, Robin."

"What do you expect, Luffy?" Robin's voice would sound cold to anyone else, but to Luffy, it sounds defensive, it sounds _scared_. "For us to be okay? For us to accept it and continue adventuring?"

"Yeah."

Robin laughs, but it's not a real laugh.

Robin's... crying. And she won't let him see.

"Don't be _stupid_."

"I'm not!" Luffy protests.

Robin laughs that watery sound that isn't a laugh as much as it is a sob.

"So that's what you're gonna do, Robin? You're gonna honor my memory by giving up? I'm not worth living for? _Our_ _nakama_ aren't worth living for?"

She reels around, and her eyes are wet.

"That's not—!"

Luffy meets her stare.

"It is."

Robin's eyes are wide and watery, but she manages to smile as she turns away.

"You always know what to say, Luffy."

The rubbery captain laughs.

* * *

"Torao! We're ready!" 

Law quirks a thin brow. "I'm scheduled to be executed today."

Luffy pouts. "So? It's not gonna happen!"

Torao sighs, and Luffy thinks that if Torao were free, he would probably be massaging his temples like Nami.

"I take it Nico-ya has discovered a way out?"

"'Course she did!"

"Alright, Straw Hat. What do I have to lose?"

* * *

_"For the first time in years, a prisoner has escaped Impel Down. How? Many are asking. It was through the help of a Marine days away from becoming an Admiral, Garp The Fists own grandson, and Dragon, The Worst Criminal In The World's son, Monkey D. Luffy._

_We're still unsure of what transpired to allow for such a thing to happen, but here's what_ —

"Finally. I was starting to get a headache." Zoro admits, reclining against Sunny's wall that his newly painted hair is staining pink.

Luffy laughs, the fake mustache he stole from another Marine stuck to his lip, which greatly compliments his afro, despite the numerous bruises decorating his body.

"Torao's happy!"

"He better be!" Nami—with her clothes painted in pink and blonde—barks.

"Dinner's ready my lovely flowers!" Sanji swoons at the kitchen doorway, his tuxedo still covered in feathers and glitter.

"Did you see Garp!?" Usopp shouts, gripping his captain by the neck of his red vest.

"He looked like he wanted to kill us!"

Luffy laughs. "Cool right!?"

"It's because he does," Zoro grins. "Blondie."

"Shut up, Zoro!" Usopp nearly cries, clutching his newly blonde hair. "This is your fault!"

"You got a problem with blondes, Pinkie?" Sanji asks, grinning around his cigarette while leaning against the doorway.

"What'd you say, Shit Cook!?"

"It's okay, Zoro. I like your hair." Chopper reassures from the swordsman's lap.

Zoro grins at the reindeer doctor.

"Thanks, Chopper."

"It is quite the look," Robin comments from where she's sunbathing in a lawn chair beside a huffing Nami.

"Shut up!" Zoro barks, his face flushed.

"Don't tell a woman to shut up, moss for brains!"

Luffy laughs, before tilting his head back to stare at the sky.

It's gonna be a great adventure.

* * *

"Hey, Torao. You got any food?"

Torao quirks a thin brow.

"You just ate dinner with your own crew."

"So? I'm still hungry!"

Law smirks from where he's laying in his chair—sitting doesn't fit with the way he's slouching against the backrest as if he doesn't have the energy to entirely support himself—while his nakama are practically waiting outside the door.

"Congratulations, Straw Hat. You're officially a wanted criminal by the World Government."

Luffy laughs. "It's great!"

Torao continues to smirk, studying him in the same way that he did in Impel Down.

"Torao's great." He admits, watching shock filter across Torao's face at the words.

Speaking of which.

"Is your face healed yet?" Luffy begins to touch Law's face, who shies away from his touch with a glare.

It's different from the annoyed glares, this one actually feels _mad_.

"Keep your damn hands off me." Law hisses, restraining a wince as his back brushes against the chairs backrest.

"I only wanted to make sure you're okay, Torao. Sheesh." Luffy falls back on Torao's super comfy bed, which Torao _should_ be on instead of that uncomfortable looking chair.

Law doesn't say anything, other than give a calculated stare at the teenager currently sprawled across his bed.

"C'mon, Torao! The bed is soft and comfy, perfect for your bruised back." Luffy tempts, patting the spot beside him.

"Come lay down!"

"Don't order me around, Straw Hat."

Torao's glare looks angry again.

"Fine then, I'm gonna steal it." Luffy declares, 'cause really, this bed is great!

Law huffs a laugh, before smirking.

"How will you fit it past the doorway?"

"Huh? I dunno. Probably make a hole in the wall. That's how you did it, right Torao?"

Torao gives him a flat-look.

"... I'm rethinking this alliance."

"You can't do that!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, like the other one-shots before this—minus the first one—so expect mistakes and sentences that don't make sense.
> 
> I hope this wasn't too horrible, or short.


End file.
